Pikachu's Adventure!
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Pikachu lost his trainer, Ash, and goes on a serious quest with his friends to find him! This is a very terrible one-shot. Review and follow and I'll love you forever! Rated K because seriously:it's just a cute lil' thing you can read to your children.


_**This is a one-shot about pokemon. :) It may not be that good, considering pokemon can't talk, but…I'm hoping it is good! The main character is Pikachu, and Ash really doesn't do anything in this story…please: you ultra creepy pokemon nerds: DO NOT TELL ME MY WRITING IS TERRIBLE BECAUSE IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL CONCEPT OF POKEMON! I already know that. :)**_

Pikachu rustled around in the leaves of a bush for awhile and gazed up at the nighttime stars. He loved the way they looked, and he loved the way that electricity looked when it was bolting towards the sky. Pikachu gathered electricity in his cheeks and, with a cry of his own name, let out a bolt of lightning as clear as the night sky shooting towards the stars. He smiled at his work and stood there, admiring the natural beauty of nature and letting it surround him. He had no clue where Ash or any of the others went, but right then, it didn't really matter. What mattered was how hungry he was. Pikachu turned back to the bush and began searching for his lost Oran berries. No matter how cool it looked, the dark nighttime sky was annoying when you were trying to find something in it. Pikachu whipped his head back and forth, and called to Chimchar to come help him. They exchanged some looks and calling of their own names (that was the way that pokemon talked) and eventually, Chimchar agreed to help Pikachu find his Oran berries.

Chimchar held his tail close to the bush, allowing Pikachu to see into the bush. He didn't find any Oran berries, but he _did_ find a weird golden watch type thingy. Knowing that it was probably someone else's, Pikachu left the watch and began to search elsewhere. While he was doing this, he ran straight into a very angered Piplup, whose Rawst berries were now scattered among the grass and leaves and bushes. Piplup shouted in anger, and demanded that Pikachu had a fight with her. Pikachu agreed, knowing that there wasn't any way out of it anyway, and stood a good few meters away from Piplup.

Piplup started the fight out with a water gun, which, Pikachu had swiftly dodged without even trying. That made Piplup even angrier. Pikachu retaliated with a thunderbolt, which indeed hit, and ended the fight, just like that. Piplup waddled off somewhere after that.

After Piplup and Pikachu's fight, Buneary had come over to congratulate him. That sat around for awhile, looking at the stars and the moon seemed even brighter than the sun. But eventually, things got boring. Pikachu decided that Ash had left them out long enough, and longed to be on his shoulder. So Pikachu started asking the other pokemon. None of them knew, either. All Pikachu knew was that one second they were all eating lunch outside, and the next everyone was gone! In a panicked hurry, Pikachu darted around the fields and forests, trying to find Ash, Dawn, and Brock by Chimchar's tail light. It was next to impossible. Eventually, Pikachu got incredibly tired of searching and just gave up. It was too tiring, even for him, to be searching and running and fighting at this time of day. By the position of the moon, Piplup figured that it was about 23:00. When he told everyone else, they all grew worried for their partners. Suddenly, Starly appeared, and suggested that Chimchar should get on his back and they'd search together. So Chimchar climbed onto Starly's back, and they flew into the night sky. Chimchar used flamethrower to get a little light, but it wasn't working out as well as they thought it would.

When the two came back to tell Pikachu that haven't found anything, Pikachu had a total spaz attack! Then he told everyone that if they all went to sleep, they could search in the morning when there was light. So that's what they did. It was a little cold, but everyone slept lose together, and Chimchar was in the middle, so that kept things warm. Pikachu couldn't possibly get to sleep what with Piplup's snoring, but everybody else seemed to sleep fine. And that was better than no one to Pikachu.

~The Next Day~

Pikachu woke the herd up early in the morning and took roll call of all the pokemon. There were Piplup, Buneary, Chimchar, Starly…and Pachirisu? It appeared that Pachirisu was there the whole time, just not saying anything. Pikachu wondered where the rest of Ash's team was. And why Brock's team wasn't there at all. He looked around, trying to find Ash and the others, but they were nowhere to be found. So Pikachu decided that Starly would fly them all to the nearest possible poke center. Pikachu grabbed hold of Starly's foot, Piplup of his, Buneary of hers, Pachirisu of hers, and Chimchar of hers. Starly struggled to keep everyone up, but it worked out fine. After a little while of flying, they came to a poke center and went in. Pikachu looked around and tried to find his partner. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were nowhere to be seen. So Pikachu spoke to Chansey about the dilemma that was occurring. Chansey's eyes widened, and tried to tell Nurse Joy about everything. It a panic, Nurse Joy rang up the other poke centers to see if Ash, Brock, or Dawn was at any of them. Nope. Nothing. Chansey instructed the herd to go back to the forest they started at and wait for their trainers there. Nurse Joy knew that none of the trainers would _ever_ just abandon their pokemon like that. So the pokeomn all retraced their steps to the forest, and found their trainers waiting there!

Pikachu ran up to Ash and gave him a HUGE hug. Buneary, Piplup, and Pachirisu all tackled Dawn and licked her face. Chimchar calmly hugged Ash's leg.

"Where the heck _were_ you guys?! I was so worried!" Ash asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He was just glad that his team was back. The three trainers left their camp ground for a potty break for ONE SECOND, and all of a sudden everybody disappears. But now that they were together again, everything was _fine._

_**How did you guys like it? I thought it was cute. Please review and follow and I'll love you forever! I know this wasn't very good, but I really wanted to do something that wasn't from Soul Eater! Anyways, thanks for reading, I love you all!**_


End file.
